Arcing Time and Space
by Thanatos's Scribe
Summary: When a man starts up a tournament that hosts people from all five eras, it seems like fun and games. However, is there a deeper reason for this tournament, and what secrets are hidden in the shadows? Now Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

-Story...START!-

In a darkened room, a masked figure let out a maniacal laugh as he looked over the arena in front of him, the painted grin on the mask glinting ominously in the green torchlight.

"The Bio-Drain System is completed," a figure dressed in black robes, a mask depicting a gray snake attached to the figure's face, said as he stepped out from a hallway, two similar figures each having on the mask of a black bat and a white monkey respectively.

"Excellent," He said, then turned towards the three figures. "You know where to take them," He said, gesturing to a pile of letters atop of a table. The three figures each took a portion of the letters and, in a swirl of shadows, disappeared.

"Now, all we have to do is wait," The man said as he looked across the arena from his suite.

* * *

A man looked up from his work as he heard something flap in the wind. However, upon failing to see whatever was flapping, he looked back to the cycle he had been repairing, only to stop as he noticed an envelope laying atop of the cycle.

"That wasn't there before," He muttered to himself as he picked up the envelope.

* * *

"When I find who let this get through security, they'll be fired in an instant," Another man grumbled as he opened the envelope, letting the discarded letter drop on his desk.

* * *

"Well, let's see what the letter's about!," A teenager exclaimed, his red jacket fluttering in the wind as he unfolded the letter, his friends looking over his shoulders to see what the letter's contents are.

* * *

"_Dear Participant,_" A second teenager began to read, his sister listening to him read the letter aloud.

* * *

"_You have been chosen to be part of the Temporal Duel Tournament,_" Two young teenagers said as they each read the letters that they had received.

* * *

"_This tournament will be held across the five Great Eras of Dueling, and will host the greatest duelists of each of these eras," _A third teenager stated, the Duel Spirit on his lap reading along, its gemmed tail flicking back and forth.

* * *

"_As such, we recommend that you bring your absolute best deck with you."_ A man clad in a white trenchcoat said, then scoffed. "What would they expect for me to have, my worst?" He muttered at this sentence, but continued nonetheless.

* * *

"_The winner of this tournament will be declared the Greatest Duelist of the Ages,_" A man read, then frowned, the light reflecting off of his glasses. Who was this man who could connect the apparently five timelines?

* * *

"_If you are interested in competing, keep this letter on your person for the next 24 hours,_" A teenager read, then smirked, the three spirits beside him grinning in glee.

* * *

"_When the tournament is ready, we will contact you again,_" A boy read aloud, his hands nearly ripping the letter as he shook, his golden pendant rattling from his excitement.

* * *

"_We hope that you will join us for the greatest duel of all literal time," _A man said as he leaned against his black and orange cycle, his spiky orange hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

"_Sincerely, Amalga." _A teenager finished, then put the letter down before grinning, his blonde hair bobbing as he chuckled.

* * *

"A tournament? Yuma is bound to be there," A teen mused, a yellow aura faintly glowing around him as he said this.

* * *

"It'd be interesting to see them again," A man said, his clock hand-shaped bangs quivering slightly as he grinned in excitement.

* * *

"Who knows, maybe I'll make some new friends," A teen said, his black spikes with blue tips pointing upwards, then grabbed a sword laying nearby. A few seconds passed, then he disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

"All the same, though, I best get ready. Don't want to be caught off-guard," A man said, the upside down pyramid on his chains glinting in the sunlight as he stood up. As he walked towards the door, he thought to himself, _And maybe I'll get an answer as to what that presence I sensed was._

* * *

The masked man grinned as a series of flashes occurred across the arena. _It's time for this show to begin,_ He thought as he walked to the edge of the suite, the last of the flashes dying down, leaving 29 people standing in the arena. With a flourish of his cape, he stepped into the light, his mask's grin seeming to grow at the illumination, and he announced to the group, "Welcome, everyone! I am Amalga, and this is the Temporal Tournament!"

-Prologue FINISH!-

Greetings, everyone, this is Thanatos's Scribe. As you can tell, this fic is a VS. Fic at its roots. However, there is one problem: We don't have enough OCs to round out the roster! That is why we're asking _you,_ the reader, to supply us with OCs for the tournament! All you have to do is submit a filled out application, which has a template provided below, and send it over via PM! (The main reason for this is that if we have any questions about your Deck or character sheet, we want to be able to contact you.) A few that we've personally requested have already made an appearance, but there's only 10 spots left open, so be sure to get in while you can!:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Timeline: (Considering that this is happening in ARC-V, it is important that you say which timeline your character's from. If you say that he's from the XYZ timeline, but has a Synchro deck, then that won't be accepted as a character.)

Deck: (Note: Due to this being the anime, that means that there are a few restrictions to what your Deck can be like. To start off the restrictions, in addition to the base 40-card minimum, you'll also have a deck maximum of 50 cards. Not only that, but any cards that are 'limited' will most likely not be accepted. While the God, Wicked, Blue-Eyes, Earthbound, Signer Dragons, Neo-Spacians, Crystal Beasts, and Numbers cards are a guaranteed 'no', 'semi-limited' cards, such as Red-Eyes, are still acceptable.

However, if you want to use an original deck, with Original Monsters rather than official cards, this is also acceptable. However, there are two additional restrictions if you do so. The first is **no Mary Sue Decks.** This means that you can't create any cards that are game-breaking, for said reason. The second is that if you send in an OD (Original Deck), then you must send in the full deck in one go, rather than over several days. This to ensure that any reply is quick and allows for us to work with a full deck. Also, while it isn't forbidden, it is frowned upon for you to use a deck that's based around a series. Try to be original: After all, an OC is an _original_ character! As for Duel Spirits, let's just say that, while it's not necessary, that you should limit it to only two to three Spirits at the most, for reasons that will be revealed later.)

Deck Strategy: (Once again, it is crucial that you include this. After all, it's best that we know how to play your deck to its full potential!)

Deck Style: (While it isn't touched upon _yet_, this will be crucial very soon. Simply put, all you have to do for this portion is say which method of Dueling does your character does best and worst at: Action, Turbo, Action Turbo, and Standard.)

With that said, all that's left is a few words from my fellow co-author, regreme! Any words to say, regreme? No? In that case, until next time, this is Thanatos's Scribe, signing out, and remember: Any applications have to be submitted before May 2nd!

OC Shoutouts:

Thanks to BlueYusei for letting us use Roxas Tailwind.

Thanks to Vile. EXE for letting us use Zaman/Zeke.


	2. AN: Author's Dire Note - Polls and Plans

...Well, I honestly didn't think that I would have to do this, but it seems that I must.

I first started writing on Fanfiction, I was simply writing for the pure sake of fun: Writing each new chapter just because I felt like it. However, as time passed, I became stretched out more with stuff both AFK and here with all of my stories. However, while I am able to handle stuff AFK, I find that having several stories up at the same time only ends up spreading myself too thin in regards to creativity. As such, as I was working on my latest story (Which will be followed up on and worked on regardless of what happens), I have decided to post a poll for you guys to decide which two fics I should continue working while the others will have to be put under. However, I think that some changes will need to be made for some of the fics if chosen:

Rise of the Ice Golems: This fic I had brewing in my mind for a while (several years, in fact), yet I can't help but feel as if the time brewing had left it as nothing but a thick sludge in the brewing pot of ideas.

Remnant of a Forgotten Past: Originally, this was the one fic that I actually wanted to write since Redwall was the one series that had gotten me interested in reading more diversely while Survivor of a Forgotten Past has always been and will be one of my favorite fics. If chosen, though, I promise that I'll put my nose to the grindstone and have it be the next fic updated.

Arcing Time and Space: Truthfully, while there is little chance that it'll be cancelled considering it's my second most popular fic, if this fic does end up on the chopping block, I promise that I will, at the very least, provide a list for all of the people who had OCs that were accepted into the tournament.

MineKratt: Heh, I honestly didn't think that I would have to do this to begin with. However, whereas I once had an actual plan out, I now find myself struggling to even write out the beginning of a new chapter. As such, if this does get chosen, while the original fic won't get updated, I promise that I will write a rewrite of MineKratt and work on that.

Bionicle: Descent into Darkness: To be blunt, I honestly don't see this surviving. If it even gets in the top four, I promise that I will get the help of Toa-Of-Spirit and finish it up, given that it was only meant to be a fic of five or so chapters.

For those who are interested in helping, simply pop over to my profile page and vote for the two fics you want continued. The poll will be open until the end of February, so please choose wisely on what you want continued.

Many Thanks,

Scribe of Thanatos


End file.
